Episode 5308 (28 June 2016)
Synopsis Babe approaches Pam on her stall who firmly tells her that she doesn’t have her money yet, but Babe won’t hear it. Mick arrives and breaks the moment – he invites Pam and Les to the Vic later; Pam’s unsure but Babe tells her to be there. When Mick leaves, Babe tells Pam she expects a thousand pounds by tomorrow. Les is unimpressed when Louise hands him over five hundred pounds for Peggy’s funeral deposit. Louise states that Sharon has done her research and believes they are being overcharged. Having witnessed this exchange, Pam berates Pam for Les risking the loss of business. Les assures Pam that he’ll talk to the bank about extending their overdraft. Later, Les admits to Pam that he defaulted on the last mortgage payment – the bank won’t help them. Pam finds Babe and tells her that she can stump up half of her money now – the rest will come later in the week. A stern Babe claims it’s not good enough; she demands a thousand pounds by 5 o’clock. Left with no other choice, Pam clocks the betting shop. Later, Pam’s devastated as she watches Billy announce that the horse she’s bet Peggy’s funeral money on has lost. Pam heads to the Vic and tells Babe she can’t hand over the money; Babe declares that she and Les are out of chances. Thinking that Babe is about to unveil a picture of Les as Christine, a tussle leads to Linda’s birthday present, a framed poster for the production of ‘Gypsy’ getting smashed. A shocked Vic look on as Pam sobs. Pam arrives home to find Les dressed as Christine; he’s struggling to cope. Pam declares that he’s taunting her with his perversion. As Pam rips of Les’ wig, he falls down, clutching his chest... Roxy heads to see Jack – she’s bought Amy a hamster to apologise. Jack’s firm that it’s going to take a lot more than that to make up for her actions; Social Services are heading over later. Jack warns Roxy that he’s going to be honest with them – he doesn’t think that Roxy is fit to look after Amy alone; he’s got a strong case for full custody. Roxy panics to Ronnie that she could be an unfit mother, but Ronnie assures her that Jack doesn’t really believe that – she suggests that Roxy should find him and make amends. Roxy heads to see Jack and admits that she’s had a wake-up call; she can see she’s been a bad mother and needs to change. Roxy tells Jack that she needs to go away and sort her head out; Amy is better off with him and Ronnie for now. Roxy says goodbye to Amy –Jack presents Amy with the hamster from earlier; telling her it’s from Roxy. Roxy asks Jack not to tell Ronnie that she’s gone until it’s too late for her to try and talk her out if it. Later, Ronnie’s taken aback when Amy dashes in and asks when she can keep in touch with Roxy – she demands to know where her sister is. As Kathy walks into the café, she and Buster catch each other’s eye. Denise is unimpressed when Carmel admits that she drunkenly flirted with Buster last night. Buster enters the café and asks Kathy whether she’s avoiding him; she promises she’s just busy at work. Denise tells Carmel that she’s playing with fire, but Carmel claims that chances at happiness don’t always come along; it makes sense to grab hold when it does. Buster asks Lee to watch the stall, claiming he has an errand to run. Buster meets Kathy in the park and opens up – he really likes her and hopes that she’s on the same page. Buster gives Kathy a day to think about things and claims that if he doesn’t hear from her, they’ll call it quits. Carmel heads to Buster’s stall and awkwardly flirts with him, before asking him what his plans for later are. Carmel’s pleased when Buster tells her to pop into Linda’s birthday buffet later that he’s catering for. Denise accompanies Carmel to the Vic; Kush arrives and Denise can’t help but clock him. When Buster tells Carmel that he only wants to be friends, Carmel leaves the Vic. Denise tells Kush that she’s up for the personal training he offered; it’s a flirty moment. Kathy finds Buster on Bridge Street and tells him yes. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes